Percy Jackson: Son of Kronos
by SonoftheSea12
Summary: Percy Jackson. We all know him, but how would his life change if he was the son of Kronos? And an unexpected romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this is my first FanFic so don't be too mean. Constructive cristisism and flames are cool, I don't care. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. I need a Beta too.  
**

**}SonoftheSea12{**

Chapter 1: Twist in Time

Twelve. Only twelve years old when my world turned upside down. Who am I? I'm Percy Jackson. I have Jet-Black hair and Sea-Green eyes with specks of gold in them. I live in San Fransisco, California with my adoptive parents, Tyler and Chelsea, but I've grown into calling them Mom and Dad. They tell me my mom and dad died when I was young. I go to San Fransisco Bay Elemantary as a 6th grader,I have about... five good friends I hang out with Josh, Jack, Sean, Tayler, and Michael. Josh walks with a limp *hint hint* he says he tore his ACL, and he always wears jeans. My day started out as any other, stumbling to get dressed goin down stairs, Mom cooking breakfast, bacon and pancakes, I poured some orange juice into a glass, then wolfed down everything. I met up with Josh and Jack and we walked to school.

In Mrs. Fabela's class {homeroom} I goofed off with my friends as usual, then we went to Mr. Dunn's class, he teaches Reading and English and hes my favorite teacher. Then we went to lunch for some extra delicious, gourmet, cafeteria... slop. It looked like concrete, good thing my mom packed me a sandwich and chips and... _**BLACKBERRIES!**_ I have an obsession with them. They're just **SSSSOOOO **good. (**AN:I do love blackberries. :)) **Anyways we went outside and I saw a fat lady walking her dog , she looked at me and smiled with viciously sharp teeth. Might of been my imagination. Everything went wrong in the dreaded, terrible, pure, black-hearted evil class... Science. We were in lab and I accidently spilled the chemicals and a huge stain was on the table. The science teacher, Mrs. Weeks, looked at me like I was mental-case kid and said "Could you possibly be so stupid as to knock over those chemicals?" The class erupted into laughter, save my friends, and I flushed red with embarassment. I wished nothing more than to go to back and stop it from happening. I clenched my hands and said this again in my head, while clenching my fists then there was a sensation like blood rushing to my head. I opened my eyes and the room was quiet and the beakers were full of the chemicals, no stain on the table. Okay, either I'm hallucinating or I just went back through time.

I was walking home with Josh, since he lives next-door, and we were talking about Mr. Dunn's assignment. When that fat lady I saw outside walked by she seemed friendly but Josh got a look of panic on his face. Then the lady and her dog shifted, the lady with scaly skin and the dog into a Chimera from the Greek Myths. I stomped the snake head and pulled out my switchblade . The Chimera shot a collum of flame at me and I flung my hands up waiting for a burn that never came. I opened my eyes to see a wall of rock in the way of the fire, and in my hands was a Scythe with a Steel shaft and a spike on the bottom. The blade was half bronze and half... a black metal I've never seen. I have Black Obsidian armor with gold trim that covers everything but my face. On the armor that covers the hands, the fingers are pointed with Steel and Bronze tips. The chestplate had a Golden Scythe emblem that matches the one on my Obsidian shield. On the back of my armor is a Greek Gamma. The Chimera jumps and I swing the scythe and it destroys the Chimera easily. The snake lady screams and jumps at me and I punch her down and slice her with my hand. When they're finished, my scythe turns into a black necklace my sheild into a bracelet and my armor melts into a gauntlet on my right arm. Josh yells at me "Percy that was AWESOME! But we gotta go NOW!" We ran back to my house, leaving me to figure out what happened, when I stopped thinking, Josh and I were already on a plane to Manhatten.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it. If you have any requests or suggestions PM me.**

**}SonoftheSea12{**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!**_

**_}SonOfTheSea{_**

I was looking at my gauntlet during the flight, and I couldn't help but think... _Does this have to do with my mom and dad? _I put that thought out of my head for now. I asked Josh why he was taking me to Manhatten and he said one word "Camp." That only left me with 1,000 questions in my head. I got extremely drowsy and asked the flight attendent for a pillow. (You can do that in first class.) I thanked her and was fast asleep.

I was in a cave and it opened up five feet ahead into a huge pit. Then I heard a cold, metallic voice.

"Perseus." It called out. The voice made me freeze in place. It called again "Perseus."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"My name is Kronos, I've been watching you, ever since you were a little boy." Kronos said.

_Kinda creepy, _I thought. "So what is this place? Why have you been watching me?" I asked.

"All in good time my boy, but for now I would like to provide you with information." He said.

"What kind of information?" I asked curiously.

"I know who your mother and father are, Percy. The Greek Mythology as you call it, do you know of it?" He asked me.

"Of course, I do." I replied nonchalantly. I knew the myths of Zeus and The Gods and Titans.

Kronos took a deep breath. "Those aren't myths they are a reality, living in plain sight. Your parents are immortal beings, Titans to be exact. That is all I can tell you at the moment Perseus. Goodbye now and remember your weapons." He said. Then I woke up.

"_Attention passengers, we'll be beginning our descent now." _The pilot's voice said over the intercom. We didn't descend at all though, instead the co-pilot came out and yelled, "You wont be making it to the baggage claim Perseus Jackson!" He changed in to some dog/seal thing but he was eight feet tall.

"Telekhine!" Josh shouted. _Tele-what?_

It lunged at me and scratched me on the cheek and chest. I drew my scythe and heard it mutter one word in fear before I turned him into Kibbles and Bits... Kronos.

We got into the city and hailed a cab. Josh told him to drive to Farm Road 3.141. Josh was silent the whole ride. We got there at a hill, paid the cabbie, and trudged up the hill. I looked into the valley and caught my breath.

After the tour and speech from Josh, he took me to the Big House, where two men, one in a wheelchair, the other a normal man in his thirties, playing cards in the parlor.

Wheels spoke first, "Ah, Josh nice to see you made it back. This must be Percy. Hello, I'm Chiron." I nodded my head, as did Josh. "Chiron, I need to speak with you and Mr. D privately." Josh said. Chiron nodded and looked at me, "Percy, Annabeth will show you to your cabin. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." With that he, Josh, and Mr. D left to another room. _Who the heck is Annabeth? _I thought. I walked outside and a blonde girl with grey eyes stopped me, "Percy Jackson?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" I replied.

"Annabeth chase, follow me to your cabin."she said, then trudged off towards the cabins. I followed her to the Hermes cabin, a normal green building with the paint peeling. "Percy Jackson, meet Cabin 11." I walked in and put my bags on my bunk.

"Regular or Undetermined?" someone called out. I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said "Undetermined."

A few people groaned, but one guy, who looked older then the rest, said, "C'mon guys, thats what were here for." He held out his hand and said, "Luke." I shook his hand and replied, "Percy."

**Will Percy make a friend out of Luke? Will this computer stop crashing? Will I ever stop talking in this announcer voice? Tune in next time to find out. Shoutout to my most dedicated reader: SeaweedGirl1. She's awesome. Later readers. **

**_}SonOfTheSea{_**


End file.
